Tom And Friends: Tom And Angela
by TheFanfictionArtist1
Summary: The story of Tom and Friends characters Tom & Angela. This story revolves around their relationship and not much of other parts of story, plus humor.
1. The Prelude

Tom and Friends: Tom Angela

This starts off with a basic recap of Tom and Angel's relationship. Actual story with dialogue will come later.

Prologue

Originally, Tom and Angela were just good friends that liked to hang out a lot. As time passed by, the two got closer and closer. This resulted in lots of small romantic moments, some even awkward.

It was obvious that Tom liked Angela, but he was to afraid to tell her. Unknown to him and the rest of the gang (except for Ben), don't know that Angela was having a harder time with her secret of liking Tom as well.

Eventually, after an incident of "seeing Ben and Angela kiss" Tom gives up on Angela until she finally reveals her crush on Tom to him and vise versa. But since there was a convention Tom had to attend after seeing the incident mentioned before, he trashed Angela and Ben at the conference and gave away the company.

Discovering this, Angela uses the mind erasing device that Ben invented to forget about the secret of her crush on Tom on the people there, including the CEO. This causes them to forget everything that happened and their company belonged to them, again. Angela and Tom confess their crushes and share a kiss,

but all is forgotten when Ben uses the mind erase device. Is all forgotten? Find out in the next part!


	2. Chapter 1: Minds Erased

Tom and Friends: Tom Angela

_This starts off with a basic recap of Tom and Angel's relationship. Actual story with dialogue will come later._

_Prologue_

Originally, Tom and Angela were just good friends that liked to hang out a lot. As time passed by, the two got closer and closer. This resulted in lots of small romantic moments, some even awkward.

It was obvious that Tom liked Angela, but he was to afraid to tell her. Unknown to him and the rest of the gang (except for Ben), don't know that Angela was having a harder time with her secret of liking Tom as well.

Eventually, after an incident of "seeing Ben and Angela kiss" Tom gives up on Angela until she finally reveals her crush on Tom to him and vise versa. But since there was a convention Tom had to attend after seeing the incident mentioned before, he trashed Angela and Ben at the conference and gave away the company.

Discovering this, Angela uses the mind erasing device that Ben invented to forget about the secret of her crush on Tom on the people there, including the CEO. This causes them to forget everything that happened and their company belonged to them, again. Angela and Tom confess their crushes and share a kiss, but Hank ends up using the mind eraser device on accident.

After all is said and done, Ginger ends up trying to convince everyone that their memories were erased, which is dismissed by Tom and Ben. Eventually, the gang realizes that Ginger was right and the CEO used Ben to make another mind erase machine.

Accurately, this happened 93 times. It happened so many times because Angela would figure out what CEO was doing every time! Eventually, they all escape and ask Ginger what they missed.

Dialogue

**Ginger**: And that's how my friends learned they should always listen to me when I'm trying to tell them something important.

**Tom**: Okay. Turns out you were the only one of us that didn't have his mind erased, 93 times.

**Ben**: So, did we miss anything else that was important?

**Ginger**: Well, we did plan for an invasion of brain suckers. But that got handled, and you guys became billionaires.

**Ben**: About time!

**Ginger**: But then you screwed it up.

**Ben**: Dawh!

**Hank**: Yeah, we always do that.

**Ginger**: After that it was a lot of having that birthday party over and over, Tom and Angela kissing, walking back to the garage confused...

**Angela**: Wait, did you say kissing?

**Tom**: That's ridiculous.

**Ginger**: It's not a lie, look!

Ginger then shows the video of Tom and Angela revealing their crushes.

**Tom**: I don't see any kissing

**Angela**: Yeah, me either. What do you even…

They then see the kiss in the video.

**Both (Tom Angela):** Ohhh.


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering Things

Tom and Friends: Tom Angela 2

_There is still no dialogue right now. Don't worry, there will be dialogue and I will say when. Hint: The first part was basically Season 1. There will be dialogue here! I will still tell you when though. This will mostly just go through Tom and Angela's relationship, the only Tim there is real story is when the plot is connected to their relationship._

_The Not Dialogue_

We come back with Tom and the rest of the gang (Except Ginger) having their memories erased multiple times. Ginger tries to convince everyone that their memories were erased, which is dismissed by Tom and Ben. Eventually, the gang realizes that Ginger was right and the CEO used Ben to make another mind erase machine.

Accurately, this happened 93 times. It happened so many times because Angela would figure out what CEO was doing every time! Eventually, they all escape and ask Ginger what they missed.

Dialogue Time

**Ginger**: And that's how my friends learned they should always listen to me when I'm trying to tell them something important.

**Tom**: Okay. Turns out you were the only one of us that didn't have his mind erased, 93 times.

**Ben**: So, did we miss anything else that was important?

**Ginger**: Well, we did plan for an invasion of brain suckers. But that got handled, and you guys became billionaires.

**Ben**: About time!

**Ginger**: But then you screwed it up.

**Ben**: Dawh!!!

**Hank**: Yeah, we always do that.

**Ginger**: After that it was a lot of having that birthday party over and over, Tom and Angela kissing, walking back to the garage confused...

**Angela**: Wait, did you say kissing?

**Tom**: That's ridiculous.

**Ginger**: It's not a lie, look!

Ginger then shows the video of Tom and Angela revealing their crushes.

**Tom**: I don't see any kissing

**Angela**: Yeah, me either. What do you even…

They then see the kiss in the video.

**Both (Tom Angela):** Ohhh.


	4. Chapter 3: First Date

Tom and Friends: Tom Angela 3

This continues with no dialogue for now. It will return, and once it does I will let you know as always! We continue with the story like the beginning, but it will eventually change from dialogue to no dialogue.

No Dialogue

Tom and Angela go through several things after finding out about the kiss, like getting an "Extreme Romantic Ask Out" and agreeing to go to a carnival. There is a twist in this though, as they will go as friends and with Ginger and Hank. Eventually, they get left alone on a Ferris Wheel and it gets stuck.

At the top, Tom and Angela have an almost romantic moment. This causes Angela to try to escape, as she says that it is to romantic up there. But then Angela almost falls off, but Tom catches her and this exchange happens:

Tom: Gottcha! Just to be clear, I'm holding your your hand for safety.

Angela: Yeah, I'm so glad you're here…for safety; obviously.

Tom: You know, this is actually kinda cool. I don't know why more people exit Ferris Wheels this way. Oh, that's why.

They then fall and Tom grabs onto a pole on the side of the Ferris Wheel, with Angela holding onto him.

Angela: This was such a mistake!

Tom: No no nope. Do not say that, alright we could not stay at the top like that.

Angela: No Tom, I'm talking about spending the whole night pretending this wasn't a date. If we had just admitted that we liked each other, we could have stayed up in that gondola.

Tom: Ok yeah, it wasn't that bad up there; I was thinking about holding your hand.

Angela: I was thinking about holding your hand, too.

Tom: Oh my gosh you were, no way!

Angela: Aww we both wanted to hold each other's hands. Oh but let's not do that now because gravity.

Tom: Ah, I'm slipping!

Angela: Ah, Tom!?!?

Tom: Okay. Before I fall, I wished this was a date all along.

Angela: I did too Tom, I did too

They fall (lmao I just said "they fall." Ok ok I'll finish)

Both: Ahhhh…

Tom: Uhh…

Angela: This is kinda embarrassing.

Tom: I mean, not if you think about how fast we climbed down…I mean we're pretty agile.

Angela: Huh, yeah I guess we are. Uhh… did you mean what you just said though, about…umm

Tom: Yeah, Angela. Forget friend events.

They then almost kiss. But they are them interrupted by Ginger. Tom then tells him that he and Angela were kinda busy, and on a date. After this, Tom and Angela hold hands which disgusts Ginger.

Ginger then runs away, which the previous scene plus the food cause him to throw up. This signals the end of the episode. After this, they start dating.


	5. Chapter 4: Couple Clash & Break Up

Tom and Friends: Tom Angela 4

_Basically, the last part was just the first three episodes of the 2nd season in Tom and Friends. This will continue for an unknown amount (yeah, I really don't know at the moment). We still won't be starting with dialogue, but there will be in this part of the story._

_No Dialogue_

Tom and Angela are watching the Couple Clash television show in which contestants compete to be a perfect couple. Hank, who has been filiming the antics and posting them on the web, tells the two they are popular or "hot peppers" on a trending board, with loads of positive comments.

But when Ben burns his hands from a burrito and can't use them for a week, he becomes the most popular, leaving Tom and Angela to be "dead fish". Tom and Angela escalate their couples interactions, while Ben resorts to using Ginger as his hands so he can interact with Xenon on the web for their pi dating anniversary. The host of Couple Clash arrives and invites the two couples to compete in the next show.

While preparing for Couple Clash, Ben and Xenon are interrupted by Tom and Angela, who brag about how they will win because they interact in real life. Ben and Xenon get an idea on how to win. The day of the show, while Hank is devastated that the television has broken down, Ben and Xenon are able to answer all the show's questions.

As a result, Tom and Angela get upset and break up on screen. Ben and Xenon feel guilty for what they did, which is unknown at the time. Tom and Angela spend a lot of time after the breakup being depressed and eating a lot of ice cream.

Once he run out of ice cream, Tom gets a call from Rhonda and goes to the diner because he was told there will be free ice cream for sad people. At the diner, he is meet with Angela showing up as well. This is an assumption that she got the same call. After that this exchange happens;

_Dialogue_

**Angela**: Huh, got your text Rhonda

**Both (Tom and Angela)**: *Sees each other* ahh!!

**Tom**: Ohhh

**Angela**: Uh, what's going on here?

**Rhonda**: I'll tell ya what's going on here. I just got 20 bucks. *Ben comes over and gives Rhonda the money*

**Both**: Ben? *They end up following Ben to one of the seats*

**Tom**: Internet connection of Xenon?

**Angela**: Great, so there's no ice cream?

**Xenon**: Well, in a way your ice cream is the truth.

**Ben**: Sorry for the deception. It was necessary to lure you both here together.

**Xenon**: Ben and I ummm...

**Both (Ben and Xenon)**: Uhhh…

**Ben**: We cheated on Couple Clash!!

**Both (Tom and Angela)**: Ahhh!

**Angela**: What?

**Tom**: You did what?

**Ben**: Yes, we did what!

**Xenon**: And we were worried you guys had an advantage over us, so Ben hacked the show's question database.

**Ben**: It's true! We memorized all 27 thousand 300 and 52 (27,352 to be exact) possible answers. That's how we were able to buzz so quickly every time.

**Tom**: *gets angry and then immediately changes expression* Wait, you and Xenon know 27,000 things about each other?

**Angela**: That's so many things!

**Tom**: Wow! You guys really are better than us. Great, you're the PERFECT COUPLE!

**Ben**: No, we were intimidated by you! Always holding hands, always smelling each other (them, not me), you're the perfect couple!

**Tom**: No, you're the perfect couple!

**Ben**: You are the perfect couple!

**Tom**: You're the perfect couple!

_They keep arguing like this until:_

**Angela**: Stop it guys!!!! What if we both are perfect couples?

**Tom, Ben, and Xenon**: Ohhh.

_Tom and Ben sit down (they were standing on the table)_

**Xenon**: Oh that's deep.

After this, Ben and Xenon try to get the two back together. Tom then replies that he doesn't know, while winking at Angela. He says that they might have been broken up forever.

Trying to change their minds, Ben and Xenon say that they'll arrange the best double date ever, with a laser tag, a movie marathon with all the popcorn you can eat. Tom and Angela look at each other before agreeing to this. The double date is planned and the two are back to how it was together. In the background, there is the Couple Clash host in the background, who is displeased as the point of the show is to break up couples. The episode ends after this.


	6. Chapter 5: Tom Runs For Mayor

_We're going to skip ahead in time for a bit (Episode 5 to 9) because there really isn't that much of their relationship in between. A little storytime is going to happen for now, and no dialogue again. My bad._

_No Dialogue_

Tom runs against the CEO for mayor. Ben helps Tom run for mayor by presenting a four-point strategy. When Tom starts trying it out, it seems to work, until the CEO steals the strategy and wins on two of the points. Tom and CEO appear at the Mayor Factor challenge where they compete against each other in a series of contests to win over the audience votes.

During the competition, Ginger helps Tom cheat until Angela catches Ginger and gets upset at Tom. Tom admits that he cheated, and that he would rather be honest and have his friends than run for mayor. His apology wins the crowd over for his integrity, and he is elected mayor.

The CEO also admitted he cheated for what he did, as well as making up lies about Tom and paying for robots to vote for him, but is subsequently ridiculed for it.

_Author's Note_

_Aw man, there's another time skip. I just don't get it, there is almost always a time skip! The only thing that makes it better is that after the time skips, what happens between Tom and Angela is usually good. And now, it's time for the double date that was planned for in the last episode! _

_Storytime (Again)_

Tom and Angela have a double date scavenger hunt adventure with Ben and Xenon (via tablet webcam) and make a stop at the diner. But a storm hits town and blows a tree in front of the door, keeping them inside. They try to keep themselves entertained, but Ginger warns them that a monsters are nearby. They try to contact Hank to bring a robot from the garage to cut down the tree. Hank has been making a bunch of popcorn for the double date's next challenge, but he freaks out and then they lose reception. When the diner's power cuts, Ben goes to the back room but finds a monster and freaks out.


	7. Chapter 6: Heartbreak & Losing Emotions

_Ok guys, there's going to be another time skip (what a surprise) in this part. This skips to the very last episode of Season 2 and the first of Season 3. I'm thinking that after the REAL story, I'll do a fanfic about Season 4. This will be done with predictions, and with a little help from the official trailer for Season 4._

_Storytime!_

While the gang is playing a mystery detective role-playing game, Tom wonders if Angela is hiding a real secret when he finds her diary, reads her through her emails and phone. Angela then reveals she would be doing a music video with Ricky de Luna. Angela then gets upset when Tom tells her what he did.

After the events of the Season 2 finale, Angela is still angry at Tom. Although Ben has a Cupid invention that makes someone instantly attracted to another, Tom opts to apologize to Angela with a gift basket and a note.

But when he sees her in a music video session with handsome celebrity Ricky de Luna, who reveals he wants Angela for himself, he crashes the filming and has a sword fight with Ricky. Angela tells Tom they should break up.

Dejected, Tom goes back home and talks to Hank about what happened. Hank relates and tells him that he feels bad. He then accidentally says:

_Dialogue:_

**Tom**: I should've given her space. I feel horrible!

**Hank**: Hoo yeah breaking up is tough, no way to change that…unless you use Ben's machine I guess! Heee but that's crazy!

Hank gulps down his drink, not looking at Tom anymore*

Tom then turns around, and looks at the machine. He gets an idea that won't end well (remember, it's not Hank's fault. He ACCIDENTALLY gave Tom the idea)

_End of Dialogue (Storytime)_

_When Angela learns of Ricky and Tom's true intentions, she leaves Ricky to leave and find Tom. At the same time, Tom was locked inside of a room by himself (done by him) and was about to use Ben's machine on himself. The following is what happened._

_Dialogue:_

**Hank**: Tom! Don't do it!

**Ginger**: Please!

**Ben**: Stop!

Tom looks sad and switches Ben's machine in reverse, to forget his feelings for Angela.

**Ginger**: No Tom! If you lose your emotions, the only things you'll care about are work and bills and stuff!

**Ben**: Ginger, don't make it sound like a good thing!

_Then, from outside, Tom's phone rings. It is discovered to be Angela. Hanks sees it and says:_

**Hank**: Oh, Tom! Angela's calling! She might have something important to say! *He then answers the phone*

**Hank (To Angela)**: Hey Angela! Tom's a little busy now; he's wiping out all of his emotions.

**Angela (On Phone)**: *Drops her stuff* What? No, don't let him! He was right, this was a big mistake!

**Hank (To Angela)**: Um could you come here in the next 2 seconds?

**Angela (On Phone)**: No! I'm on the other side of town!

**Hank (To Angela)**: *Gasps* That's bad!

**Everyone (Hank, Ben, Ginger. Without Angela)**: No!!!

**Angela (On Phone)**: Ok, listen closely. Plug your phone into the TV, hurry!

**Hank (To Angela)**: Alright. *Hurries off*

**Ben**: Hank?

**Ginger**: Tom, no!!!

Tom then closes his eyes and uses the machine on himself. It then cuts to a scene of Tom and Angela being in love. A storm shows up (this is Tom forgetting about Angela his emotions) to take Angela away.

**Ginger**: Tom, no!

**Ben**: What are we gonna do!?!?

**Hank (With TV)**: Ben! *Gives him the TV*

**Ben**: What are you doing?

**Hank**: *Ignores this, and plugs phone into the TV*

Back into the other scene, Tom is about to lose grip of Angela (He's about to forget about her his emotions). When he does, Angela is about to be taken by the storm and forgotten about when everything suddenly stops. All the things start to fall, including Angela (she falls slowly though).

_Dialogue_

**Angela (when storm stops)**: What? *She starts falling down slowly*

**Tom**: Angela?

_Author's Note_:

Here is what happens after, I can't say anymore if I don't want to spoil it for you. I'll just do a tiny bit of explaining right now. Music starts to play, I know what you're thinking. I don't need to say anymore, because I thought the same. Shady, huh? Well, let's continue now, shall we?

_Dialogue:_

Music starts to play, and the following is the last minute thing Angela tries to do to save Tom.

**Angela**:

I can count a million thing I like about you,

The way you think,

The cute things you do,

(During this, multiple reactions come from the rest of the gang. Ginger shanked his head. Ben nods his head to the song, and Hank laughs and dances to it. *They are holding the TV at the same time, go multitasking! I'm doing it now!*)

**Angela (Singing more)**:

We've had our ups and we've had our downs,

Our belly laughs and our sad face frowns,

But in the end,

We always see,

I'm right for you and you are right for me.

While this happens, we see the other scene. Near the end of her fall, Angela sticks her hand out to Tom. He sticks his out back, and she lands soon after. When she lands, they instantly get into a hug just as the song ends.

When everything is all over, Tom and Angela talk about her video being made without Ricky. She says that the song she made is more important to her, as it's about her and Tom. Tom apologizes to Angela for what he did and is forgiven, which is the end of the episode,.


End file.
